


Because Blue Beasts are Way Badass than Plasma Beams

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fanboy! Alex, Lab Partners, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a kinkmeme prompt that's so awesome, and long but totally worth it:</p><p>http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/8846.html?thread=20678542#t20678542</p><p>Havok and Beast are superheroes who basically hate each other. Alex and Hank are lab partners. Hank knows Alex is Havok. Alex is saved by Beast. And now Alex has a fanboy thing for Beast without knowing that he's Hank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Blue Beasts are Way Badass than Plasma Beams

 

-HAVOK WAS HERE-

 

The message is written on the brick wall in wobbly, smoking letters, accompanied by a frankly sloppy portrayal of a stuck out tongue. The slate-grey message is perilously close to the heads of the tied up criminals Hank had been planning to catch; and he suspects that the bald patch one of the crooks is sporting above his left ear is a very recent addition. The crooks in question are babbling incoherently about radioactive hula hoops and the like, giving Hank no clue as to what happened, yet again.

 

 It’s the third time this week. Hank catches some police transmission or hears an ear-splitting shriek for help; plunges the syringe into his arm and transforms into Beast, lunging in all his shirtless blue furred glory into the fray to find… nothing. Nothing but a cleaned up crime scene, with the criminals tied up amongst recent debris. All the clues Hank has as to what happened are useless, ranging from messages such as ‘Watch Out, Beast, Havok’s Being Wreaked’, and ‘Your Friendly Neighborhood, Havok’; to the nonsense from the crooks about hula hoops or rings. Hank doesn’t know what to make of it. Either the superhero has some immensely powerful show rendering capability, or she/he is a pyrokinetic thirteen year old with an attachment to hula hoops and circular objects in general. Hank is more inclined towards the latter.

  Hank is also late to school, because it starts in ten minutes while the serum’s effects last for two hours. Beast’s appearance makes it hard to enter his school, home, or any dwelling in general; and while he’s willing to make the two hour sacrifice to stop crime, he’s not stopping crime right now. He has two hours to kill as Beast in an apparently crime free neighborhood, courtesy of this ‘Havok’.

 

 He’s heard of territorial disputes before, between animals such as the marmot of the red hawk. It’s a common, fascinating power play in nature, but Hank has never heard of it happening between superheroes. The Professor certainly never mentioned this in all his talks of the Brotherhood. Like the marmot however, Hank is severely displeased, and he growls as he stalks off to find a dark alley to rest in while he waits out the serum.

 

Next time, Hank is definitely going to catch this Havok character and drive him out of the Beast's neighborhood.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  

 Alex Summers has been a teenage superhero for exactly one week, and finds it ridiculously fun. Being Havok is a great excuse for letting out that pent up plasma energy, a training exercise, a game, and something that eases the guilt off his shoulders all in one. He has no idea why Banshee over in Texas complains so much; but then again in this neighborhood, Alex only has to worry about small time crooks and criminals. In fact, the only thing Alex really has to keep track of is not revealing his secret identity, because he’s defaced and destroyed a lot more property than he or his conspicuously absent foster father can pay for. That and the Beast.

 

 The Beast was apparently this extremely intelligent …beast superhero (Alex can only be so creative) covered in blue fur and trainers, that used his superior intellect and physical strength to take care of the bad guys. Alex had initially been intimidated at the prospect of encroaching on the Beast’s turf, but now he reassures himself that he’s doing the Beast a favor. The blue guy’s probably tired of superhero work anyway. Alex leaves the Beast assuring, polite messages that say everything’s taken care of, just in case the blue furball feels threatened.

 Okay, so maybe Alex is having fun teasing the Beast.

 

 Anyways, Alex can pretty much say that everything outside of his school life was going great. His school life on the other hand, had been going great until his chemistry teacher decided to pair the class up for labs. Alex’s lab partner was to be one ‘Hank McCoy’, who was conspicuously absent. The pairings would be permanent, the teacher had said; and then handed out the class their first lab assignment ever. 

“It’s just a demonstration of what we’ve been learning about until now, on chemical oscillator reactions; nothing challenging as long as you’ve been listening in class.”

 

 Which would be great, except Alex had _not_ been listening in class, and had no idea what the word ‘oscillator’ even meant. The teacher had obviously aimed to make this as challenging as possible despite her words; because there were at least seven vials of liquid in front of him, an alcohol burner, some plate and other pieces of equipment that he had no idea what they were, and suspected weren’t all needed.

 Did he mention that his lab partner was conspicuously absent?

 

 Alex set his mouth into a determined grimace, or what he thought was a determined grimace but was actually a Helpless Look. He was _not_ going to get a fucking F on his first ever, rudimentary chemistry lab. Lehnsherr would kill him, and then eat his Havok suit or do something equally horrifying like sing opera.

 

 Alex cautiously lit the alcohol burner on his table and placed a vial of yellow chemical on the metal stand. It grew hot. It boiled. It bubbled. It resolutely did not do anything else. He tried mixing it with some liquid in one of the other vials, and it turned orange; but he was fairly certain that was because the other liquid was red, and not because of chemical octillating reactions or whatever. He deigned to write it down anyway, because fifteen minutes of the forty minute lab period had already passed and he was already feeling stupid for having a blank lab report. He wrote his name on the top of the paper, and the prodigal conclusion of,

‘Red Chemical + Yellow Chemical = Orange Chemical (?)’,

in the box that said ‘Findings’ as professionally as he could. He squinted at his lab report. Were his letters too big? They were. He erased them and wrote them smaller, neater. He looked at his lab report again, and found it profoundly blank. Twenty minutes had passed.

 

Fuck. He was complete shit at this shit.

 

 

 The next ten minutes were spent with Alex trying to look as busy and not stupid as possible. He mixed chemicals. Boiled them. Mixed the boiling chemicals and spilled them, though that had been unintentional. Halfway through he looked in his text book and found he was mixing the wrong chemicals; but that his store of them had already been thoroughly contaminated and exhausted anyways. He was in the middle of thinking up a complex excuse for his foreseeable horrid Chemistry grade; when the lab doors opened with a dramatic flourish and a bang, and a haphazardly dressed, monstrously tall and skinny nerd rushed through and muttered an apology for being tardy.

“Hank,” Ms. McTaggert said disapprovingly, “There are only ten minutes of lab left.”

 

“’m Sorry,” ‘Hank’ mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

 They were extremely large. Like clown feet, Alex thought abruptly, and was wondering about the implications of such large feet when he realized that the tall skinny nerd with big clown feet was named Hank. Hank McCoy, conspicuously absent lab partner. Maybe he could at least fudge their score of an F up to an E at least; and with that in mind Alex spoke to Hank McCoy for the first time in his life.

 

“Hey Bozo, over here!”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 He had of course missed Homeroom and first period, but Hank had though that he might at least get to school in time for Chemistry. It was his favorite subject, and though Hank had already committed to heart all the courses the school had to offer, he still liked being in Chemistry class. The sterile environment comforted him.

  Of course, this optimistic thought had been before Hank realized that he had to get home to grab another set of clothes, and more serum before rushing to school. He’d consequently arrived at a considerably late time, and Hank could see that the first lab period of his Chemistry class was starting to wrap up. Ms. McTaggert was reproving, and Hank was wondering how much of an effect this would have on his grades when he was greeted obnoxiously by a blonde boy who appeared to be his lab partner.

 

 “Hey Bozo, over here!”

 

 Bozo. Honestly. Hank decided then and there that he did not like this boy; and if Hank was being immature, he thought he was allowed to be so once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first everything. Okay, third fanfiction. But! First kinkmeme fill, first attempt at something that's not a oneshot, so. Don't be too put out by the bad pacing please; you'll get to watch my GROW AND SHINE oh WOW! Jokes aside though, comments are extremely appreciated.
> 
> Additionally, I know nothing about Chemistry(ha ha, horrible pun aww shucks). My last lab was two years ago, and it was taught in Korean, so. Shady knowledge is shady :D
> 
> Again, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
